


Paging Dr. Rung

by Longitudinalwave



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: Rung gives his psychological assessment of the combiner team members.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Case Study #1: Silverbolt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out my story!

**Psychological Case Studies of Combiner Team Members**

**Conducted by Dr. Rung of Iacon, Psy.D.**

**Case Study Interview #1: Silverbolt of Portland**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on this planet. It’s called Earth, correct?  _ (Client nods.)  _ Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Silverbolt:** _ (clearly nervous)  _ Yes, sir. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. What’s your name?   
**Silverbolt:** Silverbolt, sir. 

**Dr. Rung:** How old are you, Silverbolt? 

**Silverbolt:** I’m five months old, sir. 

**Dr. Rung:** Months?  _ (Client is using a term that the evaluator is unfamiliar with)  _

**Silverbolt:** Lunar cycles. I...I’ve spent most of my life on Earth, sir. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Are you related to your gestalt team?

**Silverbolt:** Yes, sir. My teammates are my younger brothers...although there isn’t that much of an age gap between us, really. I’m only a few seconds older than them. 

**Dr. Rung:** Quintuplets? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of that many sparklings being created at the same time before, but given what I’ve been told about your origins, it makes sense for you to all be the same age. So, Silverbolt, what role do you play in your gestalt? 

**Silverbolt:** I...I’m the leader, sir. I form Superion’s torso. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Do you find it difficult to lead at such a young age? 

**Silverbolt:** It...it’s not easy, sir. Slingshot’s arrogant and confrontational, Air Raid’s reckless, Fireflight never pays attention to where he’s flying, and Skydive...well, frankly, he’s a better flier than I am. A lot of the time, they don’t really listen to me. The only reason I was even made leader is because Optimus Prime thought it would help me get my mind off of my fear of heights. 

**Dr. Rung:** Can you elaborate on that last point, please? 

**Silverbolt:** My body was created from a very low-flying Cybertronian shuttle, sir. I feel terrified if I get more than 80 feet off of the ground. It’s awful! I feel dizzy and sick and….it’s just terrible. What a joke! I’m the leader of a team of aerials, and I can’t stay in the air for more than a minute without feeling like I need to land. 

**Dr. Rung:** I can certainly understand why you don’t like flying, if you feel anxiety every time you do it. How frequently does this feeling of anxiousness occur? 

**Silverbolt:** Every time I leave the ground, sir. Sometimes, I can ignore it, but it’s always there...and my team knows. They say it doesn’t matter, but they all love to fly. I can’t imagine how frustrating it must be for them to have a leader who never wants to leave the ground.

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, I can see why that might worry you. How often are you expected to fly? 

**Silverbolt:** At least once or twice per week, sir. I can’t very well lead my team in aerial combat if I never practice for it. Even during aerial maneuvers, I try to stay close to the ground, but...well…that doesn’t always work. 

**Dr. Rung:** Would I be correct in assuming that you try to return to the ground as quickly as possible? 

**Silverbolt:** Yes, sir. It’s the only thing that really makes the fear go away. 

**Dr. Rung:** Hmmm. Well, from what you’re describing, I’d say it sounds like you have acrophobia-an intense fear of heights. 

**Silverbolt:** Yes, I do. Is there anything you can do about it? 

**Dr. Rung:** As a matter of fact, there is...but I’m afraid that we’ll need to have more sessions in order to solve the problems. Phobias can certainly be cured, but the first thing you need to know about overcoming a phobia is that you can’t expect it to go away overnight, even with treatment. 

**Silverbolt:** If it enables me to lead my team more effectively, I’m willing to work for as long as it takes. I can’t let my fears impede my ability to lead my team. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. It was very nice talking to you, Silverbolt, but I’m afraid that I have nineteen more interviews to carry out today. Therefore, I’ll have to cut this interview short. I can certainly arrange for a longer session tomorrow if you’re interested, though. 

**Silverbolt:** I’d be very interested in that. Thank you, doctor. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Silverbolt clearly has a specific phobia, namely acrophobia, that is interfering with his everyday life. It is also possible that he may have some form of social anxiety, as he seems to have very little confidence in his ability to lead his team. Beyond this, Silverbolt seems to be a polite, well-meaning, and very responsible young mech. I will look forward to working with him again. 


	2. Case Study #2: Motormaster

**Case Study Interview #2: Motormaster of Earth**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Motormaster:** _ (restrained but clearly hostile)  _ Ain’t like I got much choice. You some sorta shrink? 

**Dr. Rung:** I am a licensed psychologist, yes. What’s your name? 

**Motormaster:** Motormaster, and I’m the King of the Roads! 

**Dr. Rung:** And how did you acquire that title? 

**Motormaster:** Megatron built me to be the biggest, strongest, meanest thing on wheels. I can destroy anything that gets in my way on the road, and that makes me the king. 

**Dr. Rung:** So, you think that leadership is based on power?

**Motormaster:** Of course! I’m the toughest and meanest, so I get to do whatever I want. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. So tell me, Motormaster, are you related to your gestalt team? 

**Motormaster:** Yeah. I’m the oldest brother, so that makes me the boss. That, and the fact that I’m stronger ‘n’ the four of them combined. 

**Dr. Rung:** And how old are the five of you? 

**Motormaster:** Five months. 

**Dr. Rung:** All of you? 

**Motormaster:** Yeah. But I was still first. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is leadership difficult for you? 

**Motormaster:** Why would it be hard? If they don’t do what I say, exactly when I say it, I just beat ‘em up until they give in. It’s easy! 

**Dr. Rung:** And you’ve never thought that this might cause them to resent you?

**Motormaster:** Resent  _ me _ ? If it weren’t for me, they’d be dead! Nobody else would care about what happened to a pack of useless freaks like them.

**Dr. Rung:** And why are you concerned with them?

**Motormaster:** ‘Cause they’re  _ mine _ ! 

**Dr. Rung:** Do you have any specific concerns about them? 

**Motormaster:** Yeah. I wanna know how to stop them from annoying me!    
**Dr. Rung:** What exactly is it that they do which annoys you? 

**Motormaster:** Well, Breakdown is a wimpy, good-for-nothin’ coward, Dead End’s a mopey drag who wastes time on sissy stuff like readin’ and polishin’ himself, Drag Strip’s a blowhard braggart, and Wildrider’s totally nuts. If they weren’t mine, I’d’ve killed them idiots a long time ago for bein’ so stupid and annoying. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. I take it that you don’t read much, then? 

**Motormaster:** _ Can’t _ read. But whadda we need readin’ for? We’re soldiers, not a bunch of wussy scientists like you Autobozos. 

**Dr. Rung:** No one’s taught you how to read? 

**Motormaster:** I told ya, we don’t need to know how to read! We’re soldiers, and we’re good soldiers. We know how to kill. What else do we need to know? 

**Dr. Rung:** I suppose it would depend on whom you ask, but I’m sure that Megatron would agree with your assessment. In fact, I would think that Megatron is quite pleased with the way you’ve turned out. 

**Motormaster:** Great! Well, in that case, I’m done. If Megatron don’t think I need fixin’, then I don’t. You can fix my idiot brothers instead. Maybe that’ll make ‘em be less annoying. See ya, shrink. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Motormaster. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** If Megatron did indeed create Motormaster, then the old saying that the lug nut doesn’t fall far from the machine is quite accurate. While he is younger and much less educated than the tyrant, he is otherwise a remarkable match for him in terms of personality. Aside from his obvious illiteracy and probable lack of understanding of the war in which he has become such an eager soldier, he displays many of the signs of what might be considered Antisocial Personality Component Disorder (ASPCD). However, due to his extreme youth, the diagnosis of Conduct Disorder seems like it might be more appropriate, especially at such a preliminary stage. Megatron has created what might well be the perfect Decepticon….and, from this psychologist's point of view, by so doing he has also created an incredibly damaged psyche. If there is any chance at all of reversing this apparent personality disorder, it would be absolutely vital to keep him away from Megatron...but I doubt that we would be able to do so. 


	3. Case Study #3: Hot Spot

**Case Study Interview #3: Hot Spot of Iacon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Hot Spot:** Sure! 

**Dr. Rung:** Very good. What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Hot Spot:** Hot Spot of Iacon. I’m 44 vorns old. 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you related to your gestalt team? 

**Hot Spot:** Groove and Streetwise are my brothers; First Aid and Blades aren’t related to us. But we’re close enough that we might as well all be related anyway. 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you the oldest member of your team? 

**Hot Spot:** Yeah. Streetwise is only a couple of solar cycles behind me, though. 

**Dr. Rung:** When did you become a gestalt team? 

**Hot Spot:** Well, our current lineup isn’t the group that originally formed Defensor. I combined with Groove, Streetwise, Evac, and Rook for the first time about two vorns after the war broke out, but First Aid and Blades only became a part of the team about five vorns ago. 

**Dr. Rung:** Why were Evac and Rook replaced? 

**Hot Spot:** _ (Stricken)  _ They were killed in action, unfortunately. Defensor’s mind still contains echoes of them, but he’s adjusted pretty well to First Aid and Blades.

**Dr. Rung:** I’m terribly sorry for your loss. The loss of soldiers under your command is something that takes a long time to recover from. If you ever want to talk about them, feel free to contact me for an appointment. 

**Hot Spot:** Thanks for the offer, Doc, but I’m too busy for that. Being the leader of a rescue team is a big job, you know. 

**Dr. Rung:** I understand. What do you think of leadership? 

**Hot Spot:** I love it! Blades can be a little difficult, but that’s just ‘cause he’s still young. He’ll grow out of his hothead phase eventually. I know I did. 

**Dr. Rung:** And you have no concerns about your team? 

**Hot Spot:** Not particularly. We’ve been working together for a long time, and we’re a very well-oiled machine, doc. I’d wager that you couldn’t find a more efficient team anywhere in the universe. 

**Dr. Rung:** Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?

**Hot Spot:** Nope. Thanks for the chat, though, doc. Take care of yourself. See ya!

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Hot Spot. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Hot Spot appears to be a very energetic, very enthusiastic, friendly, loud, and quite well-adjusted individual. He is obviously experienced as a leader and as a rescue operative, and his obvious loyalty to his team and concern for others are admirable. Still, I can’t help but wonder if his constant activity might be a way for him to avoid the pain of losing two of his gestalt members and subsequently having them replaced, no matter how well the replacements fit into the group. I think at least one further session will be needed, just to ensure that I haven’t missed anything. 


	4. Case Study #4: Onslaught

**Case Study Interview #4: Onslaught of Kaon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Onslaught:** If only to relieve myself from the endless tedium of the Autobots’ brig. 

**Dr. Rung:** Name and age? 

**Onslaught:** Onslaught of Kaon, leader of the Combaticons. 43 vorns. 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you related to your gestalt team? 

**Onslaught:** Brawl, Vortex, Swindle, and I are brothers. Blast Off does not share our programming. 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you the oldest member of the gestalt?

**Onslaught:** Affirmative. 

**Dr. Rung:** How long have you been a part of a combiner? 

**Onslaught:** At present, three lunar cycles. When Starscream freed us from the Decepticon Detention Center on Cybertron, he also turned us into a combiner team. Prior to that point, we had been a unit, but we could not combine. 

**Dr. Rung:** So you were converted into a gestalt team without your consent? 

**Onslaught:** Affirmative. However, since it convinced Megatron to spare our lives after we attempted a second coup against him, the conversion, on the whole, may actually be a net positive. That being said, there have been a few downsides to the whole process. Dealing with Vortex is unpleasant enough without also having to share headspace with him. 

**Dr. Rung:** I understand. What do you think of leadership? 

**Onslaught:** I was created to be a military leader, and to command my unit. What I think about it is irrelevant. What matters is that I am successful-and I usually am. I am, after all, a tactical genius. It was part of why Megatron had us arrested. My intelligence made me a threat to his power. 

**Dr. Rung:** Very interesting. Is there anything else you would like to say? 

**Onslaught:** No, but thank you. I appreciate the diversion. Until next time, doctor. 

**Dr. Rung:** Until next time. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Onslaught was extremely terse and displayed very little emotion. If he has any underlying sense of distress, it is buried so deep that even a professional, such as myself, has trouble seeing it. As a ruthless but brilliant military leader who, by his own testimony, discounts feelings, I very much doubt he places any value on psychiatry. Furthermore, he’s intelligent enough that he’s unlikely to accidentally give me any information. Most of what he told me, I knew already, with the exception of his exact age. It is entirely possible that he has ASPCD, but until I find a way to make him open up more, I cannot be sure. I will definitely need more sessions with Onslaught if I am to provide Optimus with any useful psychological information from him. 


	5. Case Study #5: Air Raid

**Case Study Interview #5: Air Raid of Portland**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Air Raid:** Sure! I’m Air Raid! 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you five lunar cycles old? 

**Air Raid:** You mean months? Yeah, that’s how old I am. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re one of the Aerialbots, correct? 

**Air Raid:** Yep!

**Dr. Rung:** What do you think of your teammates?

**Air Raid:** Slingshot’s can be kinda annoying, but he’s fun to play pranks with. Fireflight’s spacey, but he’s really nice. Skydive’s a huge nerd and an amazing flier. Silverbolt’s a stick-in-the-mud, but he’s a good leader even if he is a little boring. But I’m the fastest! We make a good team. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m glad you get along well with them overall. Is there anything you’d like to talk to me about? 

**Air Raid:** Yeah! Just a week ago, I made Thrust crashland by flying straight at him at top speed! It was awesome!

**Dr. Rung:** It also sounds a bit dangerous. 

**Air Raid:** Who cares? I didn’t get hurt, so no harm, no foul. 

**Dr. Rung:** And do you do things like that often? 

**Air Raid:** Yeah. Boy, is it fun! 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. What does Silverbolt think about that? 

**Air Raid:** He doesn’t like it much. He says I need to think before I act...but like I said, I haven’t gotten hurt yet. Besides, when I get excited, I just can’t help myself. 

**Dr. Rung:** Is there anything else you want to tell me? 

**Air Raid:** Once I pulled on Grimlock’s tail when he was in recharge and then he chased me around the base. That was fun too! 

**Dr. Rung:** Interesting.

**Air Raid:** I know, right? Anyway, I gotta go. I’ve got a bet with Sideswipe to win. Bye!

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Air Raid. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Air Raid is a likeable young mech, but he does have a reckless streak a mile wide. His impulsive behavior makes me wonder if he might have some form of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (with the hyperactive, impulsive traits dominating), but I will need more sessions with him to determine for sure. His recklessness is definitely a problematic trait for a soldier, but fortunately, it is an eminently correctable one. 


	6. Case Study #6: Dead End

**Case Study Interview #6: Dead End of Earth**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Dead End:** Why not? It will not matter in the end, when our sparks wink out and our frames turn to rust and are blown away on the cosmic winds. 

**Dr. Rung:** _ (Taken aback)  _ What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Dead End:** I am Dead End. Dead, as in expired, departed, perished, or slain. End, as in conclusion, finish, close, or termination. It is an accurate predictor of my ultimate fate. I am five months old, and I do not expect that I will live much longer. 

**Dr. Rung:** That certainly is an interesting worldview. What do you think of your teammates? 

**Dead End:** Motormaster is a vicious brute, and, as the second-eldest, I have been burdened with the impossible duty of attempting to keep our siblings safe from his rages. My younger brothers, although somewhat irritating at times, are one of the few things I really care about, and, as such, they are undoubtedly doomed to an early grave.

**Dr. Rung:** Why this obsession with death? 

**Dead End:** I was created to fight in a never-ending war and placed under the command of a violent bully who cares nothing about my well-being. I am expected to cause death in others, and my superiors would not care if I died in the process. What else was I to conclude but that death was inevitable and likely to arrive soon? 

**Dr. Rung:** You said that you care about your younger brothers. Is there anything else you care about? 

**Dead End:** A few things, not that I expect them to last. I am very fond of my lovely paint job and automotive form, and wish to keep them pristine so that when I meet my inevitable demise, I will at least leave behind a good-looking corpse. I am also an avid reader; and I am especially fond of the works of Earth’s existential philosophers, such as Sarte and Nietzche. They express the futility of life more poetically than I ever could. 

**Dr. Rung:** You can read? 

**Dead End:** Yes. I am the only one of my brothers who can. Drag Strip and Motormaster think that reading is a sign of weakness, Breakdown is too afraid of Motormaster to try to learn, and Wildrider is too unhinged to focus long enough to be able to read. 

**Dr. Rung:** Who taught you?

**Dead End:** I am self-taught. 

**Dr. Rung:** That’s very impressive, especially given your youth. 

**Dead End:** Perhaps, but it will matter little in the end, when the universe is consumed by a malevolent planet. 

**Dr. Rung:** Is there anything else I should know? 

**Dead End:** You are doomed as well. When Motormaster reaches the end of his patience with you, which he will, he will murder you in a horrific manner. 

**Dr. Rung:** Thank you for the warning. 

**Dead End:** Don’t thank me. I cannot prevent your doom. Farewell, doctor. 

**Dr. Rung:** Farewell, Dead End. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Dead End is a polite, well-spoken young mech, and he is obviously highly intelligent. However, he is also perhaps the most nihilistic individual that I have ever met, something that, given his young age, strikes me as particularly unfortunate. That being said, from what he told me, it seems that his environment has played a large part in shaping his worldview. If I had been created to do nothing but fight in a brutal war I didn’t understand, I might well have become a nihilist, too. It seems possible that he has some form of depression, but until I have more interviews with him, I will not be able to confirm a diagnosis. 


	7. Case Study #7: First Aid

**Case Study Interview #7: First Aid of Decagon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**First Aid:** Yes, please. 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**First Aid:** I’m First Aid of Decagon. I’m a medic, and I’m 25 vorns old. 

**Dr. Rung:** And Blades is your brother, correct? 

**First Aid:** Yes, he is. Are you feeling all right, doctor? 

**Dr. Rung:** I have a mild processor ache, but otherwise, I’m fine. Thanks for asking. 

**First Aid:** I can fix that for you. Just hold still and I’ll have you feeling better in no time.  _ (Client retracts hand and replaces it with a medical device)  _

**Dr. Rung:** First Aid, as much as I appreciate the offer, you are the patient in this situation, not me. Please refrain from repairing me. 

**First Aid:** But you’re hurt! 

**Dr. Rung:** First Aid, I assure you that I am in no danger. And, if it makes you feel better, I will come to see you after I am finished with my sessions today. 

**First Aid:** Okay. Good. 

**Dr. Rung:** What do you think of being a member of a gestalt?

**First Aid:** Oh, it’s wonderful! Having a team makes it much easier to rescue patients, and we work really well together. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re a relatively recent addition to the team, aren’t you?

**First Aid:** Yes, I am. 

**Dr. Rung:** Has that made things difficult for you? 

**First Aid:** Not at all. Groove, Streetwise, and Hot Spot have been very welcoming to Blades and me. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m glad to hear that. Is there anything you want to talk to me about? 

**First Aid:** Well, there is this one thing. You see, in addition to being a medic, I’m also a pacifist. Optimus Prime has been very accepting of that, as have most of the other Autobots, but not everyone appreciates my unwillingness to fight Decepticons. Some of them call me a coward or a traitor or a ‘Con-lover, but I don’t really mind. The soldiers on the front lines go through a lot, and I can’t expect them to accept my beliefs. It hurts a little, but it’s not their fault. 

**Dr. Rung:** You don’t think being a dedicated medic makes you worthy of their respect? They don’t have to agree with you, but they shouldn’t be bad-mouthing you either...especially if Optimus has given you his support. 

**First Aid:** It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to cause anyone any trouble. 

**Dr. Rung:** All right, but if you ever feel that it’s becoming a problem, come to me, okay? 

**First Aid:** Okay. Is there anything else you need from me? 

**Dr. Rung:** I was about to ask you the same question.

**First Aid:** Oh! No, I’m fine. Thank you though. I’ll see you in the medbay, Dr. Rung. Good-bye!

**Dr. Rung:** I’ll be there. Good-bye, First Aid. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** First Aid is a dedicated medic (maybe a little TOO dedicated) and a very kind mech. In fact, that’s the one thing that worries me about him. Kindness is a good thing, but letting others walk all over you is not. The fact that he allows others to mock him for his beliefs suggests that he may be a bit too passive, and that might breed issues for him later down the line. In future sessions, he might benefit from some assertiveness training. 


	8. Case Study #8: Vortex

**Case Study Interview #8: Vortex of Kaon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Vortex:** Sure. Why not? 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Vortex:** I’m Vortex of Kaon, and I’m 30 vorns old. How have you been feeling, Doctor? 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m doing quite well, thank you. 

**Vortex:** And how was your trip to this planet? 

**Dr. Rung:** A bit harrowing. I’m not used to interstellar travel, and I get terribly space-sick. 

**Vortex:** Hmm. Anxiety perhaps? 

**Dr. Rung:** Perhaps. I am a bit of a homebody…Wait a minute! You’re not the psychologist here! I am! 

**Vortex:** _ (Cackling laughter)  _ Maybe, but I know how to play your game, too. I’m an interrogator. I understand how the mind works even better than you do. For example, I know just how much pain the average Cybertronian can take before they’ll spill all their secrets, and I know how little loyalty matters to mechs when they think they’re going to die. Do you know that, doctor? 

**Dr. Rung:** No, but I do have ethics, and I’m quite keen on keeping them. 

**Vortex:** Why, I do believe I’m bothering you, doctor.

**Dr. Rung:** Not especially. I’m 64 vorns old and I’ve been a practicing psychologist since I was 22. I’ve seen mechs like you before. When you’ve been around as long as I have, you learn to accept and deal with just about anything. 

**Vortex:** Believe me, doctor, there’s nobody like me. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’ve heard that claim many times before. You are a statistical anomaly, I’ll give you that much, but you aren’t unique. For example, there was a serial killer named Megadeath whom I once interviewed who displayed a very similar attitude to yours, and he’s only one such example. 

**Vortex:** Whatever. So, doctor, what do you really want?    
**Dr. Rung:** I’d like to know what you think of your team. 

**Vortex:** They’re fun to mess with. You should see the way Onslaught explodes when I do something that makes him really angry. It’s hilarious-just like messing with shrinks! 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. You’re dismissed. 

**Vortex:** But I’m not done yet!

**Dr. Rung:** I don’t care. You’re dismissed. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observation:** A textbook case of ASPCD. I can understand why Onslaught is reluctant to share headspace with him. I shall have to be exceedingly careful around this one. Most mechs with ASPCD are good at trying to outsmart psychologists, and Vortex appears to be very intelligent indeed. Any future sessions will require the utmost caution. I do not want to become some twisted form of entertainment for this particular psychopath. 


	9. Case Study #9: Fireflight

**Case Study Interview #9: Fireflight of Portland**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Fireflight:** Yes. _(Pause)_ What was the question, again? 

**Dr. Rung:** Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Fireflight:** Oh. Sure! 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s your name?

 **Fireflight:** I’m Fireflight. Ooh, look at the pretty sky! _(Pointing to window)_

 **Dr. Rung:** It is quite nice. Are you one of the Aerialbots? How old are you? 

**Fireflight:** Yes. I’m five months old. 

**Dr. Rung:** What do you think of your teammates? 

**Fireflight:** Huh? 

**Dr. Rung:** What do you think of your teammates? 

**Fireflight:** Oh, they’re really nice! Air Raid is really fun, and Slingshot is really small, and Skydive is really smart, and Silverbolt is a good leader. I’m the youngest.

 **Dr. Rung:** I’m glad you like your teammates. What do you think of the other Autobots? 

**Fireflight:** Did you see that funny bird? _(Pause)_ What did you ask?

 **Dr. Rung:** Yes, I did see the funny bird. And I asked you what you thought of the other Autobots.

 **Fireflight:** Oh, they’re all really nice! I especially like Hound and Bluestreak and Bumblebee and Swoop and Optimus Prime and Jazz and Skyfire and Wheeljack and all of the Protectobots and Sunstreaker. 

**Dr. Rung:** Sunstreaker? _(Sunstreaker is anything but nice.)_

 **Fireflight:** He’s really shiny and pretty. I like looking at him. 

**Dr. Rung:** I agree, he is quite pleasant to look at. So, do you have any hobbies? 

**Fireflight:** I like to read and color and fly and make up stories and talk to my friends and my brothers. Ooh, you have a shiny crystal! 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, I do. I use it to record data. 

**Fireflight:** Neat! 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m glad you like it. Now, is there anything you want to talk to me about? 

**Fireflight:** Well, Silverbolt says I’m not good at paying attention when I’m flying. 

**Dr. Rung:** Has that caused problems for anyone? 

**Fireflight:** Yes. Once I accidentally flew into a mountain at what Skydive calls Mach 2. 

**Dr. Rung:** Did that hurt? 

**Fireflight:** Yeah. I didn’t mean to do it, though. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m sure you didn’t.

 **Fireflight:** Also, sometimes I almost crash into my brothers or human planes. I get distracted by pretty things and then they have to yell at me to stop me from crashing. 

**Dr. Rung:** It’s good that your brothers help keep you safe, but I think it would be useful if you learned to focus a little better. Would you like me to teach you how? 

**Fireflight:** Yes! 

**Dr. Rung:** We’ll start on that in our next session, okay? 

**Fireflight:** Okay. Bye!   
**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Fireflight. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Fireflight is a very sweet sparkling, and working with him was a pleasure. However, I can definitely see why Silverbolt is concerned about him. Much like Air Raid, it seems plausible that he has some form of ADHD, but in his case, he primarily displays the characteristics of distractibility rather than hyperactivity. I think I will be able to help him overcome his problems, but it will likely take some time. Luckily, the fact that Fireflight is a delight to be around will make working with him relatively easy. 


	10. Case Study #10: Wildrider

**Case Study Interview #10: Wildrider of Earth**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Wildrider:** Yeah. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Wildrider:** I’m Wildrider, but I wish my name was Laura like the girl in Little House on the Prairie. I like that show. I’m five lunar cycles old. At least, that’s what Dead End says. Oh, and I’m a pineapple. 

**Dr. Rung:** A pineapple? 

**Wildrider:** Yeah, and I’m a pretty princess and I have a pony. Also, I can drive really fast and I make cars explode when I crash into them. I like doing that because it makes pretty rainbows. 

**Dr. Rung:** What else do you see and hear? 

**Wildrider:** Well, I’ve been trying to find a pegasus like I saw in this one TV show, but I can’t find one anywhere. That makes me sad. 

**Dr. Rung:** Does anything else make you sad? 

**Wildrider:** Quiet. When it’s quiet, the voices in my head tell me that they’re gonna get me, and sometimes a big, scary robot with a knife follows me. So I make noise and big explosions and then they stay away from me. That’s why I like destroying things. It keeps the voices away. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what do you do for fun? 

**Wildrider:** I watch TV and drive around really fast and race Drag Strip. He’s made of cheese. That’s why he’s yellow. 

**Dr. Rung:** Do you like your brothers? 

**Wildrider:** Yeah. Dead End is red and Breakdown makes funny squeaky noises and Drag Strip likes to race too. The Boss is scary. He gives me owies. I don’t like him. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is there anything else that you want to tell me? 

**Wildrider:** I like kangaroos. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m glad you like them. Good-bye, Wildrider. I will see you in a few days for our next session. 

**Wildrider:** Okay. Bye-bye!

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Wildrider is….very clearly mentally ill. He reports hallucinations and delusions, and his speech and thought patterns are incredibly disorganized. While it is too early to make an official diagnosis, from the descriptions of him provided to me by his brothers, it seems that this is a long-standing problem. As such, it seems likely that Wildrider has some sort of psychotic disorder. Further therapy will be very important, and frankly, I’m actually rather surprised that Megatron hasn’t tried to give him some form of it. His illness is that obvious...but perhaps Megatron doesn’t care as long as he’s a useful weapon. 


	11. Case Study #11: Streetwise

**Case Study Interview #11: Streetwise of Iacon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Streetwise:** Yes, I would. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. What’s your name, and how old are you?   
**Streetwise:** I’m Streetwise of Iacon, and I’m 42 vorns old. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re the brother of Hot Spot and Groove, correct? 

**Streetwise:** Yes. I’m the middle sibling. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what do you think of your team? 

**Streetwise:** I generally enjoy working with them. Groove, Hot Spot, and I have been working well together for a very long time, and First Aid is a delight. 

**Dr. Rung:** What about Blades? 

**Streetwise:** Blades is difficult to deal with. 

**Dr. Rung:** How so? 

**Streetwise:** He’s incredibly aggressive, has a tendency to pick fights, and has quite the foul mouth to boot. He was originally a front-line combatant, and he very much resents having been put on a rescue team. 

**Dr. Rung:** I can see why that would make him difficult to deal with. Were Rook and Evac easier to deal with? 

**Streetwise:** Much. It doesn’t help that Blades has it out for me.

**Dr. Rung:** Do you have any idea why that might be? 

**Streetwise:** Yes. Before the war, I was a police officer, and he was something of a juvenile delinquent. I arrested him once. Joining the army seems to have straightened him out somewhat, and I have no doubts of his loyalty to the Autobots. But I think he still resents me for arresting him. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. What did you arrest him for? 

**Streetwise:** Petty theft. Unfortunately, I later found out that he was a runaway who was just trying to support himself, but I hadn’t known that when I arrested him, and he ended up spending almost a stellar cycle in jail. I actually recommended him for the team after Evac and Rook were killed in the hopes that it would serve as an apology of sorts to him, but it didn’t seem to make him resent me any less. 

**Dr. Rung:** Oh, dear. I can see why that would make team interactions a bit awkward. Do you know why he ran away? 

**Streetwise:** He refuses to talk about his life from before he ran away, but First Aid, his younger brother, told me why. Apparently, their creator was addicted to circuit boosters and physically abusive to both of them. Blades punched out his creator and ran away as soon as he was big enough, but First Aid stayed behind. First Aid would never tell anyone about this-he says he doesn’t want anyone to worry about him-but their creator overdosed and went offline right in front of him only a few stellar cycles after Blades ran away. He actually became a medic in part to make sure that he didn’t have to watch anyone else die in front of him. It’s a sad story, and I think it affects them both more than either of them are willing to let on. 

**Dr. Rung:** I imagine so, and I’ll be sure to talk to both of them about it in their sessions. Is there anything else you need to tell me about you? 

**Streetwise:** Not really. I’ve seen some pretty nasty things in my line of work, but I think I’ve got everything pretty well handled. 

**Dr. Rung:** All right. In that case, you are free to go...but you can come back whenever you like.

**Streetwise:** I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks. Bye, Dr. Rung. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Streetwise. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Streetwise seems to be a mature, intelligent individual with a great deal of compassion and experience. The information he provided me on First Aid and Blades will undoubtedly be helpful in my sessions with them, but sadly, he didn’t give me enough information on himself to determine for certain if he is indeed in full psychological health. I think having at least one more session with the police officer will be necessary in order to determine his psychological profile. 


	12. Case Study #12: Blast Off

**Case Study Interview #12: Blast Off of the House of Cael**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Blast Off:** I am not insane. 

**Dr. Rung:** I never said you were. Having a session with a counselor doesn’t mean that you’re insane. I’ve had plenty of patients whose problems were largely situational. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Blast Off:** Why not? It is not as though I have a terribly complicated schedule at the moment. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. What is your name, and how old are you? 

**Blast Off:** Blast Off of the House of Cael. I am 41 vorns old. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re a member of the Vosian aristocracy? 

**Blast Off:** I  _ was _ a member of the Vosian aristocracy-before the late King of Vos framed me for treason and stripped me of my land and holdings 25 vorns ago. 

**Dr. Rung:** How did you become a member of the Combaticons?

**Blast Off:** That is a bit of a long story, one which I do not wish to go into. Suffice it to say that, once I was banished from Vos, we found that our interests aligned. 

**Dr. Rung:** Interesting. You’re not related to the other members of your team, correct? 

**Blast Off:** That is correct. Noblemechs rarely share programming with commoners. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what do you think of your teammates?   
**Blast Off:** They are all decidedly rough and unsophisticated, but Onslaught and Brawl have at least proven to be reliable. They may be uncultured peasants, but they are useful allies nevertheless-even if Brawl is very loud, struggles with basic literacy, and has a very limited grasp on personal hygiene. Vortex and Swindle, on the other hand, are not reliable in the slightest. The former is a sadistic glitch, and the latter would sell his own CPU to the highest bidder. 

**Dr. Rung:** I can understand why they might be difficult to deal with. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about? 

**Blast Off:** Yes. I must admit, I am thoroughly miffed by the lack of respect that my fine upbringing receives amongst my fellow Decepticons. You would think that they would welcome some sophistication and culture in their army of brutes, but instead, they seem to find me irritating. I can’t understand why. My manners are impeccable, and I make intelligent conversation. What about me could they possibly find to be objectionable? It’s very puzzling. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is there anything else? 

**Blast Off:** No. I think that will be all at this time. Thank you for your time, doctor. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re welcome, Blast Off. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Blast Off comes across as aloof, cold, and arrogant. His attitude of superiority likely doesn’t make him many friends, but I doubt that he would listen to my advice on the matter. Due to his upbringing as a noblemech, his arrogance probably stems from the culture in which he was created. There is clearly much about his past which he doesn’t want to disclose, but more sessions will be necessary if I am to get him to reveal any of it. 


	13. Case Study #13: Skydive

**Case Study Interview #13: Skydive of Portland**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Skydive:** Yes. 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Skydive:** My name is Skydive of Portland, and I’m five lunar cycles old.

**Dr. Rung:** It’s nice to meet you. What do you think of the other Aerialbots? 

**Skydive:** Silverbolt is a very mature, intelligent leader, and I respect him immensely, but I do worry about his fear of heights. How can he effectively lead us in aerial combat if he hates flying? 

**Dr. Rung:** I can see why you might be concerned about his ability to lead you in the air. 

**Skydive:** It’s really unfortunate, because he’s an excellent leader otherwise. As for my younger brothers, Air Raid and Slingshot seem to have made it their lives’ mission to annoy Silverbolt and me as much as possible. They’re impulsive and reckless, and Slingshot picks fights with anyone who so much as looks at him funny. It’s very irritating, and what makes it even more so is the fact that, because I’m also an Aerialbot, I get lumped in with them by most other Autobots. 

**Dr. Rung:** That would definitely be frustrating. I take it that your interests differ substantially from theirs? 

**Skydive:** Quite a bit, yes. While we all love to fly-except for Silverbolt, of course-at spark I’m a bit of a nerd. I find the history of aerial combat to be absolutely fascinating, and Air Raid wasn’t exaggerating much when he said that I’d rather read about an aerial battle than take part in one. Silverbolt and I are by far the most introverted and responsible members of the team, but we’re both lumped in with the other three as “those reckless Aerialbot idiots” anyway, and that’s a little frustrating. 

**Dr. Rung:** The other  _ three _ ? Is Fireflight reckless as well?

**Skydive:** Fireflight is less “reckless” and more “careless”, but the results are often the same...especially in the air. He doesn’t mean any harm, but his distractibility makes him as much of a hazard as Air Raid and Slingshot’s recklessness. He just flies badly. 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, that would make him a problem in the air. 

**Skydive:** That being said, when he isn’t flying, Fireflight is a joy to be around, and I couldn’t imagine a more pleasant roommate. 

**Dr. Rung:** So he and Silverbolt are only a concern when you’re flying? 

**Skydive:** Yes, that’s correct. I wish I could say the same for Air Raid and Slingshot.

**Dr. Rung:** I can see why their antics would frustrate you, especially if the other Autobots assume that you’re involved in them as well.

**Skydive:** _ (quietly, to himself)  _ If only that was the worst thing they said about me. 

**Dr. Rung:** Have they been saying anything else about you? 

**Skydive:** Well….yes. I’m not sure how common this opinion is, but I know that at least some of the other Autobots don’t trust us. You see, when we were first created, we didn’t understand the war or what the Autobots stood for, and we greatly admired the Decepticon Seekers and their flying abilities-except for Silverbolt, that is. We learned better pretty quickly, but the damage to our reputation was done. Because we look like Decepticons and once expressed sympathy for the Decepticons, to a lot of Autobots, we’re potential traitors. 

**Dr. Rung:** So there are some Autobots who have been calling you untrustworthy behind your back and implying that you’ll become a traitor? 

**Skydive:** Yes...and the worst part is that they seem to suspect me more than anyone but Slingshot. You see, because I’m rather introverted, it seems that my personality is less well-known than those of my brothers. The only thing that does seem to be common knowledge is my intelligence, and….and….well, once, I overheard Cliffjumper calling me “Onslaught with wings”. That’s how a lot of Autobots see me: as a cold, calculating strategist. I...I’m not like that, but who would believe me if I said that now, after the rumors have been spreading around for lunar cycles? 

**Dr. Rung:** Skydive, I can assure you that you and Onslaught are not at all alike. You may be intelligent and introverted, but you are not nearly as cold or as reserved as he is. 

**Skydive:** You’re sure? 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, I’m sure, and it was wrong of Cliffjumper to compare you to Onslaught without having ever made an effort to get to know what you’re really like. Is there anything else you want to discuss with me? 

**Skydive:** There is, but I think it would probably be better if we talked about it in another session. From what I understand, you still have at least three other interviews to conduct today. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re correct, I do. In that case, I will see you again at a later date. Good-bye, Skydive. I very much enjoyed talking to you. 

**Skydive:** Good-bye, Dr. Rung. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Much like Silverbolt, Skydive clearly wishes to appear mature and responsible. In fact, he and his older brother share many similarities, including a fair deal of apparent social anxiety. The fact that the Aerialbots are evidently ostracized to some degree by the other Autobots in Prime’s unit is probably only exacerbating their anxiety (as well as Air Raid’s recklessness and Slingshot’s apparent attitude problems). Other than that, Skydive seems to be a polite, well-meaning, and very intelligent young mech. He does, however, seem to downplay his own intelligence, perhaps due to the fact that it is getting him associated with Decepticons. According to Teletraan One’s database, Skydive has an IQ of 175, something that is particularly astonishing given his extreme youth. He isn’t merely a smart young mech….he is a genius on par with Wheeljack or Shockwave! Perhaps more importantly, however, he is clearly isolated from most of his allies, something that I hope future sessions will be able to help him overcome. It would be a pity for such a remarkable young mech to go through life believing that his intelligence makes him a potential danger. 


	14. Case Study #14: Drag Strip

**Case Study Interview #14: Drag Strip of Earth**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Drag Strip:** Sure! I love talking about myself! 

**Dr. Rung:** Well, that’s what this is all about, so go ahead. What’s your name?   
**Drag Strip:** I’m Drag Strip, and I’m the fastest car on this or any planet. 

**Dr. Rung:** Interesting. Would I be correct in assuming that you’re five lunar cycles old? 

**Drag Strip:** What’s a lunar cycle?

 **Dr. Rung:** A month. 

**Drag Strip:** I knew that! I was just testing you! Anyways, yeah, I’m five months old. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. What do you think about your teammates? 

**Drag Strip:** I thought we were talking about me! 

**Dr. Rung:** We are. I’m asking you what _you_ think about them. 

**Drag Strip:** Oh. Okay then. Dead End mopes all the time, likes dumb things like reading, and is really boring, Breakdown’s a big wimp, Motormaster’s a bully, and Wildrider’s nuts. He is fun to beat in races, though, so I think I like him the best. That, and I can blame things on him without him realizing what I’m doing. 

**Dr. Rung:** I take it that you like racing. Do you have any other hobbies? 

**Drag Strip:** I like to beat other Decepticons in fights and watch TV. I especially like action movies, but really I’ll watch anything but romance movies, ‘cause they’re gross. Racing’s my favorite hobby though. I especially like racing squishies and totally creaming them. There isn’t a squishy car built that can hold a candle to my awesomeness. 

**Dr. Rung:** Well, we Cybetronians have technology that is considerably more advanced than that of the humans. It isn’t altogether surprising that you’re able to reach higher speeds than human cars. Do you perform similarly well against your brothers?

 **Drag Strip:** Of course! And if Wildrider tells you that he sometimes wins, it’s because he cheats! There’s nobody as fast as me, so I always win! 

**Dr. Rung:** Does that apply to fights as well? 

**Drag Strip:** Of course it does! I told you, I’m the best at everything! 

**Dr. Rung:** Do you have any concerns that you want to tell me about?

 **Drag Strip:** Yeah! Motormaster is jealous of my awesomeness, so he beats me up more than any of my brothers. It’s not fair! 

**Dr. Rung:** If he really does harm you, I can understand why you don’t like him. If you’d like, we can talk more about it during our next session. 

**Drag Strip:** Wait, why can’t we talk about it now? 

**Dr. Rung:** Believe me, I’d like to be able to, but I have six more interviews that I have to conduct today, so there’s only so much time I can spend on each client. 

**Drag Strip:** But I’m more awesome than they are! 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m not discounting your worth, Drag Strip, but I have a responsibility to all of my clients, not just you. Good-bye, Drag Strip. I really did enjoy talking to you. 

**Drag Strip:** The next session had better be longer. Nobody ever lets me talk about how awesome I am for long enough. See you soon, doc. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Drag Strip is almost cartoonishly self-absorbed and arrogant; his utter preoccupation with his own perceived talent and superiority is perhaps the most overt case of apparent narcissism I have seen in a very long time. While his youth and my lack of experience make me reluctant to suggest that he has full-blown Narcissistic Personality Component Disorder, he definitely has at least some of the symptoms. That being said, I do get the impression that some of his desire to be seen as a victor may be due to his circumstances. The Decepticons are well-known for placing a high value on obtaining personal victory and glory, and I do not get the feeling that Drag Strip is very well respected by most of his allies. No wonder he is so eager for respect and attention-from the sound of it, he certainly isn’t getting it from Motormaster. However, for me to get an idea as to the extent of his problems, further sessions will likely be needed.


	15. Case Study #15: Groove

**Case Study Interview #15: Groove of Iacon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Groove:** Sure, dude. 

**Dr. Rung:** All right, then. What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Groove:** I’m Groove of Iacon, and I’m 40 vorns young. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. You’re related to Hot Spot and Streetwise, correct? 

**Groove:** That’s right. I couldn’t ask for better brothers. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what do you think of First Aid and Blades? Do you think they fit as well on your team as Rook and Evac did?

**Groove:** Yeah, man. I really miss Rook and Evac, but First Aid and Blades have been great, too. First Aid and I are on the same wavelength, and Blades...well, he’s a bit aggressive for my tastes, but hey, he’s been through a lot. With our help, I’m sure he’ll come out of it eventually. 

**Dr. Rung:** Are you a pacifist? 

**Groove:** Most of the time, yes. War ain’t really my scene, you dig? I’ll fight if I absolutely have to, but I’m a free spirit, man. If I don’t have to be shootin’ at the enemy, I’m not gonna be. 

**Dr. Rung:** No wonder you and First Aid get along so well. 

**Groove:** Yeah, we get along great. I gotta admit, though, sometimes I do worry about the little dude. He sticks to his guns about his beliefs, but sometimes he lets others walk all over him too easily in other areas. I mean, the things some of the other Autobots say about him...yikes. And he sorta just lets them insult him without so much as a complaint! 

**Dr. Rung:** I can see why you would be worried about that. Do you have any idea why he’s so passive about being insulted? 

**Groove:** Most likely, it has something to do with his old mech. He was brought up to expect that he would be insulted, just like Blades was, but because he’s so empathetic, instead of flying off the handle when he gets insulted, he just passively accepts it instead. 

**Dr. Rung:** Sadly, I think you’re probably right about that. I’ve counseled abuse victims before, and sometimes abuse does predispose its victims to accept insults as normal. 

**Groove:** Poor dudes. I hope you can help them. 

**Dr. Rung:** I hope I can, too. Is there anything you want to tell me? 

**Groove:** Not really, man. All things considered, I’ve had a pretty good life, and I made peace with Rook and Evac’s deaths long ago. I still miss ‘em, but they’ll always be with me in my spark. Thanks for asking, though. 

**Dr. Rung:** You’re welcome. Good-bye, Groove. 

**Groove:** Bye, dude. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Groove is a laid-back, friendly, and slightly odd fellow; I found his company to be relaxing and pleasant. His description of himself as a “free spirit” seems quite accurate, and, on the whole, he appears to be a fairly well-adjusted individual, albeit one who, like Streetwise, is understandably worried about his teammates. While I think it would be useful to have a few more sessions with him simply to ensure that I am not missing any underlying problems, I think that this session will probably be more useful in helping First Aid and Blades than it will be in helping Groove, who seems to be content with his life. 


	16. Case Study #16: Swindle

**Case Study Interview #16: Swindle of Kaon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Swindle:** Sure, why not? 

**Dr. Rung:** Good. What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Swindle:** Swindle of Kaon. I’m 27 vorns old. Could I interest you in a Nebulanese Light Crystal? They’re a wonderful addition to any office environment, and I’m sure a psychologist like you understands the importance of a pleasant, calming environment to put patients at ease. Due to your reputation, I’ll even throw in a twenty percent discount!

**Dr. Rung:** No, thank you. Buying products from one of my clients could lead to a conflict of interests. 

**Swindle:** Well, if you change your mind, you know who to call. So, what can I do for you, doc? Or rather, I guess, what can you do for me? 

**Dr. Rung:** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of the other Combaticons? 

**Swindle:** Eh, they’re nice to have around, I suppose. You never know when you might need a little extra muscle to protect you from particularly unsatisfied customers. However, I’ll admit, I could do without Vortex. He’s more of a liability than an asset, if you know what I mean. 

**Dr. Rung;** I’m afraid I don’t. Could you elaborate on that, please?

**Swindle:** Well, first, when he’s around, he scares off my customers, and second, he’s tried to kill me three times. Neither of those things fosters a healthy marketplace environment. 

**Dr. Rung:** I would imagine not. 

**Swindle:** Ah, well-that’s the price of doing business, I suppose. Onslaught does usually keep him from causing too much trouble, at least. The one upside to being the sparkling of the bunch is that I have one very protective oldest brother. True, he sometimes gets in the way of business transactions, and he’s never really understood my entrepreneurial spirit, but he’d never let me get badly hurt. In his CPU, I’m still a little sparkling. 

**Dr. Rung:** Do you have any idea why Vortex tried to kill you three times? 

**Swindle:** Honestly, I think he resents me because I’m charming, successful, handsome, and popular, and he’s not. I’ve tried to explain to him that vivisecting mechs is generally considered a turn-off in social and business circles, but he doesn’t listen to me. That, and he says that Onslaught plays favorites and likes me better, which is just ridiculous. Onslaught interferes with my business deals just as often as he interferes with Vortex’s creepy hobbies. The fact that he stops Vortex from murdering me does _ not  _ make me his favorite! Besides, Brawl totally likes Vortex better than me, but you don’t see me trying to kill him over it! 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is there anything else that you would like to talk to me about? 

**Swindle:** Actually, yes. Would you like a catalogue of the goods that I currently have in stock? Trust me, my prices are a steal. 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m sure they are, but, like I said earlier, buying something from a client would produce a conflict of interests.

**Swindle:** Don’t worry, Doc, I wouldn’t tell a soul. 

**Dr. Rung:** I will not violate my professional ethics, Swindle, and as such, I cannot accept your offer. Now, if you are finished with this session, you may leave. 

**Swindle:** Hey, whatever makes you happy, Doc. But like I said, if you ever change your mind and decide you want some high-class goods for a low cost, you know where to find me. Bye-bye!

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Swindle. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Swindle reminds me a lot of the used spaceship salesmech I once counseled. Both seem more concerned with selling me products than talking about their lives and problems, and both were gregarious and superficially charming. From what his demeanor and the way in which his teammates have described him, it seems likely that he is less than scrupulous in his business ethics, and it is possibly that, like his psychopathic brother Vortex, he might have some form of ASPCD. However, I would need to have more sessions with Swindle to be sure of this. One other note: Swindle looks much younger than he is; no doubt this plays into both his success as a businessmech and Onslaught’s alleged overprotectiveness of him. 


	17. Case Study #17: Slingshot

**Case Study Interview #17: Slingshot of Portland**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Slingshot:** I ain’t crazy. 

**Dr. Rung:** I never said you were. Psychological evaluations can be performed on perfectly sane mechs. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Slingshot:** I guess so. 

**Dr. Rung:** All right. What’s your name? 

**Slingshot:** My name’s Slingshot, and I’m the fastest, smartest, hottest jet you ever saw! 

**Dr. Rung:** And how old are you? 

**Slingshot:** Five months-and already I’m a better flier than Powerglide. I know he says differently, but he’s full of a lot of hot air. 

**Dr. Rung:** I take it that you spend a lot of time flying? 

**Slingshot:** You bet I do, old mech. There’s nothin’ I like better! 

**Dr. Rung:** I can understand why. I’m not an aerial model myself, but I’ve counseled them before, and most of them have made it clear that flying is a vital part of their lives. In speaking of aerial models, what do you think of your brothers? 

**Slingshot:** Air Raid’s a lot of fun, even if he ain’t nearly as maneuverable as I am. The other three….well, I could probably do without ‘em if they weren’t part of Superion. Fireflight’s really dopey and a lousy flier, Skydive’s a nerd who thinks that he’s better than me just ‘cause he knows all this junk about the humans’ aerial battles, and Silverbolt is a stick-in-the-mud who does nothin’ but nag and ruin my fun. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he’s a jet who’s afraid of heights! Whoever heard of a jet who’s afraid of heights? Why did Optimus put him in charge, anyway? I don’t like Skydive, either, but at least he’s a good flier! Silverbolt never wants to leave the ground! 

**Dr. Rung:** So, you’re concerned that Silverbolt’s fear of heights compromises his ability to lead? 

**Slingshot:** Exactly! If he’s gonna be leading a team of aerials, he needs to enjoy flying, and he doesn’t. The only reason he’s in charge is ‘cause he sucks up to Optimus. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is there anything else you would like to tell me about? 

**Slingshot:** You bet there is! The other Autobots don’t trust us or like us, ‘cause they’re jealous of the fact that we can fight the Decepticons more effectively than they can. They talk about us behind our backs and say that we’re stupid and reckless and potentially traitorous, and that’s really annoying.  _ (Suddenly more vulnerable)  _ Can’t they see that we’re just as much Autobots as they are? 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m sure it hurts to have others talk about you behind your back. 

**Slingshot:** Yeah, it does! It’s not my fault that I’m smaller and slower and can’t travel as far as the others. It’s not my fault that I was created to fight in a war I didn’t understand and then sympathized with the wrong mechs! It’s not my fault that I look like the enemy! I’m a vital part of the Autobot army! I am!

**Dr. Rung:** I’m sure you are, and we can talk more about it in our next session, okay? 

**Slingshot:** _ (trying to sound tough again)  _ Yeah, sure. Whatever. Later, Doc. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Slingshot. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Slingshot seems to have some severe self-confidence problems. While he tries to cover it up with blustery bravado and a general air of superiority, it seems clear that he has intense doubts about his self-worth. Clearly he, more than any of the other Aerialbots, suffers from being created to fight in a war which he doesn’t fully understand. Slingshot clearly doesn’t feel respected, but, by disrespecting others, he is only exacerbating the lack of respect his teammates feel for him. Hopefully, further sessions will help him recognize this pattern and correct it, so that he will no longer be quite so isolated. 


	18. Case Study #18: Brawl

**Case Study Interview #18: Brawl of Kaon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Brawl:** What’s confidential mean?  _ (angrily; very loudly)  _ Are you tryin’ to trick me? 

**Dr. Rung:** Not at all. Confidential means that I will not tell anyone what you tell me. 

**Brawl:** Oh. Whaddaya wanna know? 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s your name, and how old are you? 

**Brawl:** Name’s Brawl. ‘M 41 vorns old. 

**Dr. Rung:** And you are related to Onslaught, Vortex, and Swindle, correct? 

**Brawl:** Yeah. 

**Dr. Rung:** What do you think of your brothers? 

**Brawl:** They’re real smart, and Onslaught’s a good boss. Swindle and Vortex are annoying. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what about Blast Off?

**Brawl:** Prissy? He’s real stuck-up, but he ain’t too bad. 

**Dr. Rung:** I see. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? 

**Brawl:** I dunno. I guess my teammates all say I’m stupid. I’d whack ‘em for it, but they’re right. 

**Dr. Rung:** What makes you say that? 

**Brawl:** Because I can’t read or add or nothin’, an’ I’ve been tryin’ to learn for ages. I’m good at three things-shootin’, smashin’, and heavy liftin’-but those are about the only things ‘m good at. 

**Dr. Rung:** If it makes you feel any better, your skill set seems well-suited to a war. 

**Brawl:** I never said I was a bad soldier.  _ (loudly)  _ Who said I was a bad soldier? I’ll kill ‘em! 

**Dr. Rung:** Easy, easy. No one said you were a bad soldier. 

**Brawl:** Oh.  _ (Pause) _ See what I mean? I ain’t real bright, and I know it, but that don’t mean I like it when everyone laughs at me for it. I can’t do nothin’ about it. 

**Dr. Rung:** I can understand why you wouldn’t like that. 

**Brawl:** Yeah. Can I go yet? Even a shrink can’t fix stupid. 

**Dr. Rung:** I would personally disagree with the idea that your situation is hopeless, but if you want to go, you are free to leave the session. 

**Brawl:** Then ‘m goin’. Onslaught does the thinkin’ for me, so bein’ dumb’s not so bad. Bye, doc. 

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Brawl. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Sadly, Brawl is correct about his intellectual deficits. According to the IQ tests which Perceptor administered (with the aid of Ironhide) prior to my arrival, Onslaught has an IQ of 172, Vortex has an IQ of 144, Swindle has an IQ of 148, Blast Off has an IQ of 130, and Brawl has an IQ of 56, putting him well below average. As such, he has probably been called “stupid” for his entire life, and that would undoubtedly have some effect on his overall sense of self-worth. Other than that, Brawl is also noticeably loud and prone to violence, and he has a hair-trigger temper. However, I will need a few more sessions with him before I am comfortable giving him any sort of diagnosis. 


	19. Case Study #19: Blades

**Clinical Interview #19: Blades of Decagon**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of Iacon. Optimus Prime brought me in from Cybertron to perform a psychological examination of all the new combiner team members on Earth. Everything you tell me will be strictly confidential. Obviously, I will have to give this information to Optimus Prime, but he has assured me that no one else will be privy to this information. Do you wish to proceed with the interview? 

**Blades:** Did First Aid put you up to this? 

**Dr. Rung:** No, he did not. 

**Blades:** Are you sure? This seems like something he would do. 

**Dr. Rung:** I am quite sure. Do you wish to proceed with the interview?

**Blades:** Only this once. 

**Dr. Rung:** All right. What’s your name, and how old are you?

**Blades:** Blades of Decagon. 27 vorns. 

**Dr. Rung:** And what do you think of your teammates? 

**Blades:** I don’t like ‘em. Hot Spot and Groove are too cheerful, Streetwise is a busybody, and, while I’d gladly sacrifice myself to protect my brother, he’s also a naive idiot. 

**Dr. Rung:** I understand that Streetwise arrested you once? 

**Blades:** Yeah, he did-and he also got me stuck on this stupid team. I’m a warrior, not a rescue operative! I should be fighting on the frontlines like I used to, not getting cats out of trees! 

**Dr. Rung:** So you’re frustrated in your current position. What position were you in before? 

**Blades:** I was a front-line fighter, that’s what, and I was good at it. 

**Dr. Rung:** Natural talent? 

**Blades:** Hardly! I spent vorns fighting to defend myself on the streets of Iacon as a runaway before I joined the Autobots!   
**Dr. Rung:** Why were you a runaway? 

**Blades:** None of your business! 

**Dr. Rung:** All right, all right. I won’t ask about it again. Was your brother with you on the streets? 

**Blades:** I said it’s none of your business! 

**Dr. Rung:** I apologize for prying. Is there anything you do want to talk to me about? 

**Blades:** No. I don’t need help from anyone, least of all a shrink! 

**Dr. Rung:** I understand. However, if you ever change your mind, you can always schedule another session with me. 

**Blades:** That’ll never happen. My past is none of your business!  _ (storms out)  _

**Dr. Rung:** Good-bye, Blades. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Blades comes across as rather hostile, defensive, and aggressive. He seems unhappy with his life trajectory and his teammates, and absolutely refuses to admit to any weaknesses or talk about his past in any great detail. I suspect, however, that his reluctance to discuss his past and his general hostility likely stem from traumas in his past that he is currently attempting to bury. He is reluctant to trust me because he feels threatened by me; he doesn't trust me not to hurt him. With this in mind, it seems likely that any progress that will be made will be slow, and it will likely require several more sessions before I can come close to giving him a proper psychological evaluation. 


	20. Case Study #20: Breakdown

**Case Study Interview #20: Breakdown of Earth**

**Dr. Rung:** Hello. I’m Dr. Rung of-

**Breakdown:** AAAAH! 

**Dr. Rung:** What’s wrong? 

**Breakdown:** You’re staring at me! 

**Dr. Rung:** Does that make you uncomfortable? 

**Breakdown:** Y-y-yes! I hate being stared at! Soundwave is watching me all the time, waiting for me to make a mistake so he can kill me! And he’s not the only one! Humans and cars and traffic lights and Autobots and animals and Motormaster stare at me too! They all hate me, and they all wanna kill me and you do too! I’m not gonna let you kill me! 

**Dr. Rung:** I don’t want to kill you. I’m here to help you. 

**Breakdown:** No, you d-d-don’t! You want to k-k-kill me, just like everyone else! 

**Dr. Rung:** Would it help if I offlined my optics?  _ (Does so)  _

**Breakdown:** A little. Are you sure you don’t want to kill me? 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes. I’m Doctor Rung of Iacon. I’m a psychologist, and I’m here to help you feel better. Do you want to talk to me? I promise that nothing you say will go outside of this room. 

**Breakdown:** I g-g-guess so...but only if you keep your optics off the whole time! 

**Dr. Rung:** I will. What’s your name, and how old are you?

**Breakdown:** I’m B-B-Breakdown, and I’m five months old. At least, that’s what Dead End told me, and he’s very smart. Are you sure you won’t hurt me? 

**Dr. Rung:** I’m sure. What do you think of your teammates? 

**Breakdown:** Dead End is v-v-very gloomy, but he lets me cling to him and hide behind him, so I like him. Also, he can read, so sometimes he reads stories to me. I wish I could read, but Motormaster says I’m not allowed to. Drag Strip is r-r-really fast, and he and Wildrider make me nervous when they r-r-race and drive like crazy, but I like them, too, because I don’t think they’re spying on me. Drag Strip’s too interested in himself, and W-W-Wildrider’s too crazy. They’re all much stronger and braver and better than me. M-M-Motormaster is scary. I do everything he tells me to, because he’s our leader and our oldest brother and so he’s always right, but he yells at me and hits me and stares at me anyway, because I’m a useless, cowardly failure. Are you sure you aren’t going to hurt me? 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, I’m sure. Why do you think you’re a failure? 

**Breakdown:** Because Motormaster says I am, and he’s always right. Are you sure you won’t kill me? 

**Dr. Rung:** Yes, I’m sure I won’t kill you. I’m your psychologist, remember? My job is to make you better. Are you certain that Motormaster is always right? 

**Breakdown:** Yes, because if we disagree with him, bad things happen. 

**Dr. Rung:** Would those bad things be related to Motormaster attacking you in some fashion?   
**Breakdown:** Yes, but it’s my fault. If I was b-b-better, he wouldn’t have to hit us. 

**Dr. Rung:** Breakdown, if Motormaster is abusing you, it is not your fault. 

**Breakdown:** Yes, it is! 

**Dr. Rung:** Is it your brothers’ fault that Motormaster beats them up? 

**Breakdown:** N-n-no. It’s mine. 

**Dr. Rung:** Can you control Motormaster’s behavior? 

**Breakdown:** N-n-no?    
**Dr. Rung:** Then how is it your fault? 

**Breakdown:** Because everything is my fault! If I wasn’t so afraid of being stared at, I wouldn’t mess things up for everybody! 

**Dr. Rung:** You know, if you keep attending sessions with me, I can help you overcome that problem. 

**Breakdown:** R-r-really? 

**Dr. Rung:** It will take some time, but yes. Would you like to keep doing this? 

**Breakdown:** If you keep your optics off when I’m talking, yes! 

**Dr. Rung:** I will. Good-bye, Breakdown. 

**Breakdown:** Good-bye. Please don’t hurt me. 

**Dr. Rung:** I promise, I am not going to hurt you. 

**Evaluator’s Preliminary Observations:** Breakdown is clearly paranoid, to the point of psychosis. He claims that almost everything around him, living and nonliving, is staring at him and wishes to do him harm, and his anxiety levels are clearly through the roof on a near-regular basis. Of course, having lived in Decepticon HQ, where Soundwave spies on everyone, and being placed under the command of the brutal Motormaster, perhaps it isn’t surprising that he thinks that everything is out to get him. While his paranoid psychosis is probably due to a malfunctioning CPU, his life up until this point has only exacerbated the problem. With enough sessions, I believe that I can help Breakdown overcome some of his paranoia (and his irrational belief that he is somehow responsible for Motormaster’s abuse), but it will be a lengthy process, and any contact with Motormaster will only slow the process down even further. Poor sparkling….

**End Interviews**

**To Optimus:** I hope you find these preliminary interviews useful, and I recommend that I be allowed to begin therapy as soon as possible.

_ - Dr. Rung, Psy.D. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
